Broken Life Twilight's Fallen Angel 2 Broken Inside
by Nightmarity19
Summary: The sequel to this story of biblical proportions where Starlight and Rarity find a angel stone while Dash is depressed, but something is coming in 3 days...what could it be?
1. Chapter 1 Days and Months After

**Broken Life Twilight's Fallen Angel 2 Broken Inside Chapter 1 Days or Months Later**

2 months have passed since Twilight left with Sunset Shimmer to who knows where and nothing has changed since Pinkie broke the horrible news to everyone in Ponyville about the events that transpired two months ago during the Sun Festival. Ponies have been trying ways to enter a portal unharmed but so far no such luck as for Dash she fell into deep depression and will not come out of her home until Twilight's safe return.

Rarity knocked on the door again for the 100th time.

"Dash please come out we can find Sunset together and defeat her to get Twilight back" Rarity said outside the door.

No answer.

Rarity went back down to Ponyville still disappointed that one simple thing like Twilight leaving for Sunset upset Rainbow so much.

 _Looks like I might need some help and I know just the pony to ask who is willing to help_ Rarity thought.

She rushed over to a door and knocked, who came out was Starlight Glimmer who just finished and squinted to notice it was the fashionista standing at her door.

"Oh Rarity I never thought you would be back here, what do you want?" Starlight asked rubbing one eye.

"Well it's just that Twilight gained some new kind of power and left with Sunset Shimmer and-" Starlight stopped her.

"Inside. Now!" Starlight commanded.

Rarity was confused by the sudden request but came in anyway, Starlight looked around before shutting the door.

"So you saw that beam of light?" Starlight asked.

"A light? I know it was very bright that's all I know" Rarity tried to remember what happened.

"Ok Sunset is running a cult religion and has pulled your friend Twilight into this and now in about hmmm 3 days time, her power will reach a level never seen before" Starlight explained.

"What do you mean?" Rarity was confused about what she is talking about.

"To put it in simple terms, she'll unleash dark power that not even the sisters of the sun and moon can't stop" Starlight said.

Rarity gasped at the fact of Luna and Celestia dead courtesy of Twilight.

"But there can be hope...it's dangerous though" Starlight said looking out her window.

"Whatever it is we have to at least try" Rarity replied trying to be hopeful.

"We first need to find an ex cult member that'll tell us where our little item could be" Starlight said levitating a saddle bag onto her back.

"Where is he or she?" Rarity asked.

"She lives at the Ponyville flower shop, she used to work with those nutbags but only has vague memories about it" Starlight explained.

"You mean Rose?" Rarity guessed.

"Bingo" Starlight said, that answered Rarity's questions.

They both headed out unknown to them 2 hooded figures watched them leave to go see Roseluck. Those figures decided to follow them all the way towards the Flower Shop as they hid in the shadows awaiting further instructions.

A jingle of a bell perked up Roseluck that was underneath the table setting up flower pots before coming to the desk to greet both mares who looked at each other in confusion.

"Roseluck is there a private place we can talk?" Rarity asked.

"Of course both of you follow me please" Rose said walking from the front desk to another room.

Inside this room was nothing but a lone chair and a single window off to the left and Rose sat down on the chair.

"We need to know where that angel stone is" Starlight said.

"The angel stone? I have seen that before and you can find out more about that at the Canterlot Museum of National History, there you will find what you seek but tread carefully as obstacles that are after the same thing" Roseluck warned them of who could be also after that the same thing.

Rarity was shaking in fear while Starlight stood still blushing her mane out of her face.

"Thanks Rose" Starlight thanked her for the information to start this little journey.

"Yea thanks Roseluck" Rarity said leaving in a hurry.

Starlight still kept a straight face when she left which shocked Rarity considering her tone was weird and threatening.

"You weren't intimidated by that?" Rarity asked getting a little angry.

"Oh please I've seen Flutterbat act more threatening than Rosey here acting like a old sea captain who's had one too many" Starlight responded.

"Well if you say so" Rarity wanted to trust her.

Starlight decided to teleport them into Canterlot without having to endure foot travel and plus teleporting was a lot more fun than running.

"Here we are, the Canterlot Museum of Natural History where the best come to learn" Starlight said entering the Museum.

Rarity looked in awe at all the historical relics she saw but had to stay focused and find that Angel Stone.

"Just a little background information about this stone, legends say that once you put on the angel stone you're basically invincible and can take out any demonic presence you happen to pass by" Starlight reminded the white unicorn.

She held onto what Glimmer was explaining to her.

Dash in the meanwhile still laid in bed depressed but perked up to see Twilight appear.

"What do you want?" Dash asked sharply.

"That's no way to treat somepony who wants to give you company as your in this deep depression" Twilight responded back.

Dash went to charge at her but sludge like tentacles grabbed her arms preventing her from moving.

"I understand you have some deeper emotion about what happened two months ago but I've come to see you again Dashie" Twilight said walking closer to the cyan blue pegasus.

She held her cheek in exchange for a kiss.

Starlight moved a tablet from the wall then used a flashlight to look inside the hole behind something else.

While she did that, a picture of Adam and Eve caught the attention of Rarity who stared at it intrigued by the image.

 _I wonder what this is_ Rarity thought.

Soon enough, Starlight got her head out of the hole to see what Rarity was looking at.

"Ah the famous Adam and Eve, the first ponies in our world. Story goes that God told them not to eat an apple from a specific tree but Eve being tempted by a snake ate it anyway kickstarting this crazy world we live in" Starlight explained with a bit of disgust.

"Something wrong?" Rarity asked.

"It just boggles my mind that ponies actually believe something like that" Starlight ranted.

"Ponies have different views on life other than you" Rarity mumbled to herself.

Starlight ignored that comment but then heard a rumbling noise that made the room start to shake.

"What on Earth?" Rarity asked frantically.

A loudspeaker came on with feedback but was cleared up.

"In the city of Egypt there was said to be a great flood that wiped out everypony there, killing millions living there"

Starlight tried to make sense but couldn't.

That's when she heard dripping of not water but more red and thick.

 _Blood_ Starlight said in her head.

"In case you have a plan, I think now would be a good time than ever" Rarity said panicking.


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Sacrifice

**Broken Life Twilight's Fallen Angel 2 Broken Inside Chapter 2 Sweet Sacrifice**

The rushing of blood came in quickly and started to fill up almost to upward. Starlight swam over to Rarity to keep her calm as she was flapping her arms frantically in a panic.

"Calm down, there has to be a way out of here" Starlight said.

"Better hurry before this room fills with blood" Rarity said still frantic as the blood reached her neck.

Starlight took a deep breath and dove down swimming around to see a stray hole she made earlier which sparked an idea so she returned back to Rarity.

"I got an idea, that hole I made earlier could be our ticket out of here" Starlight explained her plan.

"Great darling let's give it our best shot" Rarity said with horrifying excitement.

Holding on to Starlight as they dove down into the hole until they reached upward. Rarity pulled herself onto a cliff underneath the Museum being followed by Starlight, both breathing heavily.

"Looks like we made it through the blood of God or something" Starlight joked.

Rarity laughed.

Starlight didn't even know how the blood even got there but she knew one thing: Somepony was watching them.

Rainbow moaned when she cummed onto Twilight, she had her tongue out panting heavily at the extreme pleasure.

"You taste so good Rainbow I love it" Twilight said with a seductive purr in her voice.

She stroked her mane and nibbled on her neck.

Dash gasped slightly before holding the alicorn princess tightly moaning even more.

"So hot, I can smell the lust on you and it's intoxicating" Twilight said.

"Thanks" Dash managed to say wrapping herself around her new found lover.

She came again which made Twilight happier.

"And now for your transformation my dear" Twilight said chanting a spell in Latin.

Dash's wings became bat like, her eyes changed into crystal blue and a black star appeared on one side of Dash's face as she smirked.

"You look so beautiful like that" Twilight complemented stroking her lover's cheek.

Sunset was going to be pleased about a new member into this group of hellish ponies hellbent on destruction.

"In here quick!" Rarity shouted as she opened a door to let Starlight in before closing it.

The room was dark but as soon as Rarity used her horn, a map of Equestria lit up and it was the same one Twilight had to warn them about impending doom.

"What in Luna's name is the Cutie Mark map doing underneath a Canterlot Museum?" Rarity was awestruck at why this holographic map of Equestria was doing here.

"Maybe there is some specific reason for this to be here" Starlight guessed a possible cause.

A note was on a location of Ponyville that made Rarity's blood turn cold. The words in bold was **Unleash Hell and Damnation Upon All** could even freak out Starlight a bit just from it being aimed at Ponyville of all places.

"I guess now we know what they're planning" Starlight said.

Rarity pulled out a blue glowing diamond that has the words "Angel Stone" etched on it and realized this is what these hooded cultist followers wanted destroy so no pony can even the slightest hint or hope.

"I know what we have to do" Rarity said putting the stone around her neck.

"And what's that?" Starlight asked confused at


End file.
